Many of the current automobile manufacturers are using five speed automatic transmissions that incorporate three planetary gear sets. There has also been a number of recently issued patents issued that describe five speed automatic transmissions having three planetary gear sets; and some describing five speed automatic transmissions having two planetary gear sets that include a continuous drive connection and a selective drive connection between the planetary gear sets. Most of the two planetary gear set transmissions incorporate a simple planetary gear set and a compound planetary gear set. The transmissions having three simple planetary gear sets have at least one continuous drive connection uniting a member of each planetary gear set; or a clutch mechanism that will unite the three gear sets. These multi speed power transmissions include at least one selectively engageable torque transmitting mechanism for each of the forward speeds. In other words, a five speed transmission has five selectively engageable torque transmitting mechanisms. Generally, the torque transmitting mechanisms include three clutches and two brakes
A transmission described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,927, issued to Polak on Jan. 31, 1978, has three simple planetary gear sets controlled by five torque transmitting mechanisms to produce six forward speed ratios and a reverse ratio. This transmission produces three underdrive ratios, a direct drive ratio and two overdrive ratios in the forward direction. To provide a seventh speed, Polak incorporates an additional planetary gear set.